Rocky Balboa (DBZ Training)
Ever wondered what Rocky Balboa would be like if he could go through DBZ training throughout his whole entire series? What exactly he would be like if he could train above peak human limits? Well, now you can! (Please note is when he gets into the super forms he starts getting into the joke tiers although this is already a joke profile at the start anyway :I) Powers and Stats Tier: Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers I 5-A I High 5-A I Low 4-C I 4-B I High 3-A I 4-C I High 4-C+++++ I High 1-A I Memetic+ I Super Memetic+ I Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely Beyond Memetic I Infinitely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+++++++++++++++++++ I Impossible to Define I Ultimately Inapplicable+ I Error 401: Rocky has ascended above being comprehended or any type of scaling powers and stuff because this sentence doesn't really explain anything. Please try to check again later. I At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of leasts AWSM-MAX, likely far higher Name: Robert "Rocky" Balboa Origin: Rocky Gender: Male Age: Around his 60's in Rocky VI Classification: Boxer, Human Powers and Abilities: Peak human strength, speed, reactions and durability, expert boxer, incredibly high stamina, iron will, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, highly skilled in martial arts, After-image creation, True Flight, Ki Manipulation for defensive and offensive purposes, can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, basic but high range telepathy and limited telekinesis, Ki Sensing, capable of transformation to increase his power even further, Ki absorption ability as a Super Saiya-jin God (also can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere with his Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission) technique, a physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from nearly fatal injuries, Heavy Resistance to Hax Negation and Durability Negation, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Electricity, Absolute Resistance to Time Manipulation, Absurdly Strong System Ignore, Omni-Negation, Virtual Immunity to All Powers, Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans I Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans (Mastery), Time Manipulation (Mastery), Time Skip, Time Slide, SOUL Absorption, Willpower SOUL-Trait, Willpower Empowerment, Cheering Empowerment, Willpower Manipulation, Indomitable Willpower, Energy Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, Combat Adaption, Power Adaption, Damage Empowerment, Zenkai, Time Stop, Time Flip, Time Cut, Time Jump, Time Rewind, Time Forward, Time Delete, Delete, Time Restore, Restore, MENU, Watcha Say (An insta-kill gun that attacks the Inner-Concepts), Godly H2H Combatant, Irreversible Damage, True Flight, Resistance to Telepathy, Non-Corperal/Absolute Intangilibility, DATA Manipulation, Immunity to any type of hax, Immunity to any type of negation/erasure, Immunity to Spatial Manipulation, Plot Absence, Statistics Bypassing, Invunerability, Can create flashes of light to permenantly blind opponents, Ki Absorption, C'''apitalization Empowerment, Word Empowerment, Number Empowerment, Winning Empowerment, Losing Empowerment, Term Empowerment, Letter Empowerment, Talking Empowerment, ''Radical Empowerment,'' Energy Absorption, Attack Empowerment, Godly Immunity to Bullshitting, Teleportation, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts, Ability to get stronger throughout battle, Ability to get extremely stronger with every hit he takes, Can attack the Inner-Concepts, Godly Immunity to every power, Can manipulate the users of manipulation, Immunity to Elemental Manipulation, Immunity to Nature Manipulation, Instant Regeneration, Godly Immortality, Asspulling, Time Distortion, Every Type of Warping, Can ignore the users of ignoration, Conceptual Flip, Conceptual Stop, Conceptual Skip, Conceptual Slide, Conceptual Jump, SOUL Manipulation (Mastery), Master Battle Tactican, Statistics Delete, Statistics Restore, Unwanking, Unexaggerating, Unupplaying, Immunity to Toon Force, Ability to have any power that he wants, Can protect his own Inner-Concepts, Watcha Say, Senkai, Ability to protect his SOUL''' Attack Potency: SHIT (Got beat up by a washed up old man boxer) I''' Large Planet Level (Knocked down Apollo Creed, who was High 5-A at the time) I Dwarf Star Level (Barely defeated Apollo Creed) I Small Star Level (Was getting shitstomped by Clubber Lang after his trainer Mickey Mouse died) I Solar System Level (Shitstomped Clubber Lang after being trained by Apollo Creed, and also after like, 1 or 2 rounds) I High Universe Level (Beat Ivan Drago who was Low 2-C to Ultimately Infinitely Beyond Memetic++++++++++, but then got slightly brain after) I Star Level (His brain damage makes his ability to fight go shit tier) I VERY FAT STAR Level (Managed to fight a champion in a exhibition match in his sixties) I High Hyperverse Level (But only for five seconds. He can go above the super forms he has if he multiplies since this is only x2) I Memetic+ (Fought on par with Ivan Drago) I Super Memetic+ (Knocked down Ivan Drago at the last moment) I Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely Beyond Memetic (Went the distance with Mason in his SSJ3 form) I Infinitely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+++++++++++++++++++ (Comparable to Memelord Sans) I Impossible to Define I Ultimately Inapplicable+ I Error 401: Rocky has ascended above JBW. Please try to check again later. I 'At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of leasts AWSM-MAX, likely far higher ' '''Speed: Massively^Massively^Massively Irrelevant I 'At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of leasts AWSM-MAX, likely far higher' Lifting Strength: Can only lift shit with 100% difficulty I Large Planet Level I Superstar Level I Small Star Level I Solar System Level I High Universe Level I Back to SoS Rocky Series :I I VERY FAT STAR LEVEL I Irrelevant for forms Kaioken and Above I 'At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of leasts AWSM-MAX, likely far higher' Striking Strength: Sees things such as "Striking Strength" as mere fiction I 'At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of leasts AWSM-MAX, likely far higher' Durability: HOLY CRAP- we do NOT want to talk about the durability. I 'At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of leasts AWSM-MAX, likely far higher' Stamina: Very High, can endure matches with Ivan Drago and Memelord Sans Range: Melee for Rocky 1-6 I Irrelevant with SSJ forms I Awesomite-1000 Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves Intelligence: Expert boxer, but never completed high school. Weaknesses: His kaioken form is only for 5 seconds, his SSJ3 and above forms can make his body very fatigued and strained, if you put him against a opponent in his brain damaged key, his body goes dizzy every 15 minutes, blocks with his face. I None Notable Key: SOS Rocky I Rocky I I Rocky II I Depressed Rocky III I Rocky III I Rocky IV I Rocky V I Rocky VI I Kaioken (Default) I SSJ I I SSJ II I SSJ III I SSJ IV I SSG I SSGSS I Final Form I Post-Training with IAmTheBreadMan32 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Composite Mega Man (Wanked) (Both has almost the same story) Theme Songs http://youtu.be/cyvQKTg4T5o - When he's training for a VS Thread http://youtu.be/T8fhSM4Nhgk- When he's fighting a tough opponent. (You don't have to look at the switch between boxing matches) Category:Characters Category:Boxers Category:Stronk Category:Rocky Category:Very Stronk Category:Hax Category:Hax Neggatation Category:Very Very Stronk Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Cool Category:Toon Force Category:For cool Category:Too Category:Awesome Category:Forr Category:Awesnomness Category:WIP